A variety of information can be made available to users on a network, such as the Internet. In response to receiving search queries, search engines effectively search multiple content hosts hosting multiple resources to identify resources that satisfy the received queries. Generally, search engines present search results as a list of links where each link enables a user to access one of the identified resources. An identified resource can have one or more additional embedded resources. Generally, search engines provide snippets of information adjacent to a link. The snippets include portions of the identified resource, e.g., text, that are identical or similar to the text included in the search query. The resources stored at the content hosts and identified by search engines can be images, or can include one or more images.